Bones of Marriage
by Spunky Kitten
Summary: Full summary on profile. Ikuto is arranged to marry Saaya and isn't happy at all. He accidentally marries Amu, the Corpse Bride, while practicing his vows in the forest. She takes him to the Land of the Dead and he argues with it at first. Ikuto learns how she died and starts to fall in love with the real Amu underneath her scary exterior. Will Ikuto choose the living or the dead?
1. Families Meet

**An AmutoDevilCat storyline presents Bones of Marriage. I don't own Shugo Chara or Corpse Bride. I know the title isn't that great, but give me a chance. Now, on with the story.**

**Characters:** Amu = _Emily_; Ikuto = _Victor Van Dort_; Saaya = _Victoria Everglot_; Yoru = _Scraps_; Su = _Black Widow Spider_; Miki = _Maggot_; Tadase = _Barkis Bittern_; Kukai = _Bonejanglee_; Tsumugu = _Elder Gutknecht_; Souko = _Nell Van Dort_; Aruto = _William Van Dort_; Yukari = _Maudeline Everglot_; Nikaidou = _Finis Everglot_; Lulu = _Hildergarde_; Utau, Rima, Yaya = _Chef Corpses_; Kairi = _Pastor Galwells (priest)_

**Summary:** Amu's story began when she was alive. She fell in love with a young man named Tadase and they both wanted to marry. When her parents didn't approve, they decided to run away. Tadase told Amu to wear her dress and bring the jewels and wait for him in the forest. After a long wait, Amu is murdered by her finance and is known as the Corpse Bride because she wears the wedding dress that she was killed in. Ikuto's story begins when he is pulled into an arranged marriage with Saaya. When he purposely ruins the reheasal, he goes into the forest to practice his vows. He places the ring on what he thought was a tree branch, but turned out to be Amu's finger. She thinks that he proposed to her aand takes him to the land of the Dead. Amu soon learns the marriage was never valid because "till death do you part" and death has already parted them. The only way to make the marrige official is if he recites his vows in the Land of the Living and drinks poison to join her in death. Will he choose the living or the dead?

* * *

The scene starts with Ikuto Tsukiyomi drawing a picture of a butterfly he caught. He marvels at its beauty for a while then releases it from the jar. The butterfly flies around the gray, dull, depressing town. The lovely insect is the only bit of color for miles.

The town crier proclaims, "Hear ye! Hear ye! 10 minutes to go until Tsukiyomi's wedding rehearsal!"

A mysterious young man, Tadase Hotori, wore a classic suit and was waking to the church. He attempts to swat the butterfly away when it comes in his line of sight.

Ikuto looks out his window when the family carriage arrives and his parents, Aruto and Souko, exit the mansion.

**It's a beautiful day.**

It's a rather nice day.

A day for a glorious wedding.

A rehearsal, my dear, to be perfectly clear.

A rehearsal for a glorious wedding.

Assuming nothing happens that we don't really know,

That nothing unexpected interferes with the show.

And that's why everything, every last little thing, every single tiny microscopic little thing must go...

According to plan,

Our son will be married.

According to plan,

Our family carried,

We'll go right into to the heights of society...

Unknown to the Tsukiyomis, Tadase was listening in on them.**  
**

**To the costume balls,**

In the hallowed halls.

Rubbing elbows with the finest.

Having crumpets with her highness.

We'll be there; we'll be seen, having tea with the queen.

**We'll forget everything...that we've ever, ever been.**

Souko attempted to get in the carriage, but her dress gets caught. "Aruto, I need some help! My dress is caught!" She kept struggling as Aruto tried to help her in. "Where is Ikuto!? He's going to make us late!"

The Yamabukis were watching the Tsukiyomis from across the street.

"Fish merchants," Yukari Yamabuki scowled. Nikaidou Yamabuki just looked at her.

**It's a terrible day**

Now don't be that way

It's a terrible day for a wedding.

It's a sad, sad state of affairs we're in,

That has led to this ominous wedding.

How could our family have come to this?

To marry off our daughter to the noveaux-rich.

They're so common,

So coarse.

Oh, it couldn't be worse!

It couldn't be worse? I'm afraid I disagree.

**It could be land-rich bankrupt aristocracy,**

**without a penny to their name...just like you...and me.**

Oh, dear.

They start walking through a hall with many self-portraits of ancestors.

**And that's why everything, every last little thing,  
**

**every single tiny microscopic little thing must go...**

According to plan,

**Our daughter will wed.**

**According to plan,**

Our family lead,

From the depths of deepest poverty,

To the noble realm,

Of our ancestors.

The two stop in front of their daughter, Saaya's, portrait.

And who'd have guessed in a million years that our daughter, with the face

of an otter in disgrace,

Would provide our ticket to our rightful place?

Lulu was tying up Saaya's wedding dress for the rehearsal.

Still looking in the mirror Saaya asks, "Oh, Lulu. What if I don't like Ikuto?"

Her parents walk right in. "Ha!" her mother laughs, "As if that has anything to do with marriage. Do you suppose your father and I like each other?"

"Well you must. A little?" Saaya guesses.

Both answer together, "Of course not!"

Yukari looks at Lulu. "Now, get those corsets tied properly! I can hear you speak without gasping!"

Ikuto runs out of the house and into the carriage that immediately heads toward the church.

Aruto speaks up first, "You've certainly hooked a winner this time, Ikuto."

Souko chimed in with a smile, "All you have to do is reel her in."

Ikuto sighs. "I'm already reeling, mother. But shouldn't Saaya Yamabuki be marrying a lord or something?" he asks with annoyance.

Souko chides him, "Oh, nonsense! You are just a handsome and refined as a lord." She started fixing her light brown hair. "You deserve better than a fish merchant's life."

"But I've never even spoken to her," Ikuto tried to reason with them.

"I know, but we need some of their financial aid in our family expenses," his mother says, raising her voice.

The Yamabuki parents talk about their Saaya's naïve side.

Yukari looks up at Nikaidou. "Marriage is a partnership, a little this for that. You'd think a lifetime watching us...might have taught her that."

**Might have taught her that.**

Everything must be perfect

Everything must be perfect

Everything must be perfect.

**Everything must be perfect, perfect,**

That's why everything, every last little thing,

**every single tiny microscopic little thing must go...**

**According to plan!**

The Tsukiyomis ring the bell to the Yamabuki household. Souko tries to fix Ikuto up to look perfect. "Your hair is sticking up a bit. And your collar is a little crooked..." When she spots the Yamabukis looking at her, she gives a small giggle and walks into the mansion, admiring its many antiques. "Oh my goodness. Such impeccable taste! Oh beautiful, idnit?"

Aruto looks around disapprovingly. "It's not as big as our place, dear. Bit shabby really, isn't it?" he comments.

Souko playfully whacks him with her fan. "Be respectful dear."

"As you know, we are Lord and Lady Yamabuki. You must be Mr. and Mrs. Tsukiyomi."

Aruto looks at Yukari. "Why, you must be Miss Victoria. Yes, I must say, you don't look a day over 20," he jokes.

Yukari whispers to Nikaidou, "Smile, darling, smile."

He tries his best but ends up giving a strained, awkward smile. "Well hello~. It's a pleasure. Welcome to our home."

"Thank you," Souko replies.

"We'll be having tea in the west drawing room." Mrs. Yamabuki says. "Oh, do come this way. It's just through there." She leads everyone out.

The families have their conversations, leaving Ikuto behind. He lets out a deep sigh and his hand accidentally presses a piano key. He looks down the hall and sees that the door shuts. His long fingers start playing a part of a melody on the piano. After looking down the hall again to make sure no one heard, he took a seat and starting playing a sweet but sorrowful melody.

Unknown to Ikuto, Saaya was fixing her hair in her room, until she hears the piano. She walks out into the main room to see Ikuto at the piano. She quietly makes her way down the stairs and toward Ikuto. When he finally notices her, he flinches and knocks the chair down.

"My bad," he apologizes.

"That's a beautiful tune," she compliments him, "You should teach it to someone so they could play it at our wedding!"

"I do apologize, Miss Yamabuki. I don't play for other people's entertainment," Ikuto says, keeping a calm face while putting the chair back up.

"Well I would it, but mother won't let my near the piano. She's says music isn't becoming of a lady."

_Self-centered much,_ Ikuto thinks, with a small smirk that went unnoticed by Saaya.

"Well Miss Yamabuki soon—" Ikuto starts but Saaya cuts him off.

"Surely under the circumstances you may call me Saaya!" she squeals.

Ikuto's eye twitches a little. "Well…Saaya…tomorrow we are to be ma-ma-ma," he stutters, trying to say the dreadful word.

"Married," Saaya finishes.

"Yes. Married."

Saaya's eyes suddenly twinkle. "I've always dreamed of marrying a handsome man that would sweep me off my feet!"

_Can this girl get any more selfish,_ Ikuto wonders with curious look on his face.

Mrs. Yamabuki quickly comes bursting in on the two. "What is this!? You two shouldn't be alone together! Rehearsal is in two minutes and we won't be kept waiting! Come immediately."

Ikuto gives a small sigh only he can hear. _Well, almost time to give my life away, I guess._

* * *

**Well what do you think!? I tried to keep everyone in usual character as much as possible.**

**Please R&R or I'll cry!**


	2. Accidental Marriage

**Here's Chapter 2! It took a lot of time but I finally finished it. I do not own Shugo Chara or Corpse Bride. ENJOY!**

* * *

The scene changes to the church in which the rehearsal is being held. Ikuto and Saaya stand at the alter each, holding a candle. Saaya has a wide smile on her face while Ikuto holds an emotionless expression. Ikuto keeps messing up his lines because his head is filled with thoughts of regret. Three hours have passed since the beginning of the rehearsal.

The Pastor, Kairi Sanjou, grows annoyed with the many mistakes. "Master Tsukiyomi, start from the beginning, again. Say 'With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine.' Try it again."

"Yes. Yes, sir," Ikuto says. "With this candle..." He lights the candle in his hand off the one to the right of the Bible. "This candle...This candle…" He starts to get irritated, because he doesn't want to say the words that would practically give his soul away.

"With this candle..." Ikuto states again, more irritated.

Kairi stops him, "Continue! Let's just pick it up at the candle bit…"

"Yes, sir," he replies, relieved that he gets to stop.

Unknown to everyone Tadase sneakily slips into the church.

Kairi sighs, "Right."

"Right," Ikuto says, switching hands. "With this hand…" he announces, taking Saaya's hand in his own and steps forward, "I…I'm sorry but I can't."

"Do you not wish to be married, Master Tsukiyomi?" Kairi questions harshly.

"No," Ikuto sighs deeply.

"You do not?" Saaya asks shocked.

"No, I do wish to be married," he lies with his bangs covering his eyes. "That is, I want very much to…"

Kairi glares at him and yells, "Pay attention then! Have you even remembered to bring the ring!"

"Of course I did." He pulls the ring from his pocket, but he purposely tosses it behind him, and it rolls into the congregation seats behind him, so he steps off the alter to get the ring. All he wants is to get away from Saaya.

"You dropped the ring!" Pastor Kairi shouts at Ikuto. "That means this boy doesn't want to get married!"

The candle falls from the table and lands on the end of Mrs. Yamabuki's dress, causing the dress to light on fire. Yukari screams in panic

"Out of the way, you ninny," Nikaidou yells, trying to put out the fire.

"Oh, dear! Help!" Mrs. Tsukiyomi yelps, assisting Yukari.

Everyone tries to nervously stop the fire. Ikuto thinks quickly and tosses the contents of his wine glass on Yukari. The fire is out and relief washes over everyone.

"Enough!" Kairi yells, "The wedding cannot take place until he is properly prepared. Tsukiyomi, learn your vows."

Later in the evening, Ikuto is outside of the town, sitting on a large rock, thinking about the rehearsal disaster. He lets out a deep sigh. "This day cannot get any worse!"

The town crier is heard ringing his bell and proclaiming, "Hear ye, hear ye! Rehearsal in ruins

as Tsukiyomi boy causes chaos! Fishy fiancé could be canned! Yamabukis all fired up as Tsukiyomi disaster ruins rehearsal!"

Ikuto throws his hands up in frustration and thinks, _And it got worse! I may finally be away from that slut, Saaya, but my reputation is practically ruined._ Ikuto gets up from the rock, walks across a bridge, and takes a walk deep in the woods. "It really shouldn't be all that difficult. It's just a few simple vows." He says to himself, "Just a few fake promises. I don't think I can lie to her without throwing up."

He starts to practice lying about promises to love Saaya. "You are…a great woman. No. You will always be. Oh god no. Oh, what's the use!" He remembers something very important and takes a key out of his pocket. It had white jewels, forming a four-leaf clover. His mother said it was called the Dumpty Key, and that there was a matching lock to it. The person with the lock was the one he was fated to be with forever.

With the thought of his family in need, Ikuto puts the key back in his pocket and, with a new found determination, starts to practice his vows again. "You have helped me so much, even though we only met once. My vows are as pure as you are. So, with this hand,I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty,for I will be your wine. With this candle,I will light your way in darkness. With this ring…I ask you to be mine."

He places the ring on an upturned tree branch in front of him. The ominous cry of a crow sounds throughout the night. Ikuto is a little surprised as he reaches back towards the branches to retrieve his ring, but he can sense that something's off. Suddenly, the tree branch reaches out and grips his arm. Ikuto struggles until it lets him go and falls backwards onto the ground. There is a hole in the earth by the tree and a body slowly crawls out. The body belongs to a woman, or the corpse of a woman, with waist-length pink hair. Her extremely pale skin glows from the moonlight. She stands up off the ground, revealing her rotting wedding gown.

The corpse pulls back her torn, dirty white veil, opens her beautiful honey-glazed eyes and whispers, "I do."

Ikuto bolts away without hesitation, but the girl slowly follows him, carrying a bouquet of white flowers. Ikuto runs back through the forest, but trips and lands hard on the ground. The corpse is still walking toward him with a frightening look, as Ikuto saw it. In mass panic, he keeps running away while the girl is still following with a small smile on her face.

_Does this thing ever give up! If I get caught, I'm screwed,_ Ikuto thinks, huffing as he is dashing through the woods.

He keeps speeding away until he reaches the bridge. He turns around to see that the girl is gone. He turns to go back home but comes face-to-face with the corpse. He steps back to find that he is cornered.

She puts her hands on his shoulders and leans in saying, "You may kiss the bride."

Then, Ikuto blacked out.

* * *

**What do you guys think? R&R your comments please. That would be very helpful right about now. Chapter 3 will come out soon.**


	3. Land of the Dead

**Chapter 3 is now up! Read it and then review afterwards. Disclaimer, blah, blah, blah. I'll just shut up so you can read the story!**

* * *

The scene changes to an underworld bar. Skeletons in all kinds of decay crowd around two tables and a piano, all drinking having a good time. Ikuto is slumped on the ground in the center of all the chaos, unconscious. A few corpses and skeletons crowd around him and others look away, cocktails in their hands.

"A new arrival!" one skeleton exclaims.

"He must've fainted," the pink-haired corpse says. She hears Ikuto groan and see his eyes slowly opening. "Are you all right?" she asks him.

"What..? What happened?" he groans.

"By Jove, man! Looks like we've got ourselves a breather!" a decayed skeleton with a mustache bellows.

"Does he have a dead brother?" a female corpse with light brown hair tied in pigtails with red ribbons and brown eyes asks. Her name tag said 'Yaya' on it.

"He's still soft," a corpse that looked like a little boy replies, poking Ikuto.

The first skeleton stands on the table and declares, "A toast, then, to the newlyweds!"

"Newlyweds?" Ikuto asks in shock. The corpses roughly pull him up and to his feet.

"In the woods," the corpse girl explains, "You said your vows to me so perfectly."

"I did?" Ikuto asks in disbelief. He then starts banging his head on a table close by. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" he repeats hoping it's just a dream.

_This CAN'T be happening,_ his head screams.

"Coming through, coming through," a head on a silver platter says, being carried to the table by a short corpse with wavy blond hair going down to her knees and golden eyes wearing a chef's outfit. Her name tag read 'Rima' on it. The chef next to her had blond hair in pigtails that reached her hips with violet eyes and her name tag read 'Utau'. "My name is Paul," the head spoke in a French accent, "I am the head waiter. I will be creating your wedding feast."

Ikuto stared at the head with widened sapphire eyes.

"A wedding feast! I'm salivating," a new voice shouted. Ikuto turned to see it was a tiny creature popping out of the corpse girl's ear. She was light blue and looked like a worm.

The pinkette pushes the creature back in her head. "Maggots," she nervously laughs.

Ikuto steps back in horror and, with slight panic and confusion, quickly grabs a sword edge sticking out of a corpse that looks like Napoleon Bonaparte's back. "Keep away from me!" he warns. I want some answers. Now! What's going on here! Where am I! Who are you!" he yells in anger.

The corpse girl meets his gaze with her beautiful honey eyes. "Well, that's kind of a long story."

"What a story it is," a new voice interjects from the stage. The voice belonged to a corpse that looked a little like the girl. His pale skin shines in the spotlight and his brown hair goes in all directions, with his emerald eyes glinting with playfulness. His white shirt, black jacket and pants, and green tie were ripped all over and had many dirt stains. The corpse, Kukai, continues, "A tragic tale of romance, passion, and a murder most foul."

**(A.N. Link to the video of the Remains of the Day song on profile.)**

He snaps his fingers and the spotlight shines on him. "This is a story that can make even a heartless person cry. She's our very talented and lovely corpse bride." The crowd of skeletons cheer on the story. "Well she was a true love, known by many worldwide." The so-called 'corpse bride' gives a small smile and bats her eyelashes at the compliment. "One day, a mysterious man came around." A skeleton by a coffin piano starts playin dramatic music. "He was very good-looking in her eyes. She fell hard and fast at first sight. But her father disapproved of him, and she was heartbroken. So the two make plans to run away and elope."

Shadows on the wall behing Kukai morph to show images of the story being told. Ikuto tried to get away but the corpses pulled him back. Kukai continues, "So they planned to meet very late at night. They both never told a single soul about it. She wore her mother's wedding dress to see her lover. She even brought the most treasured jewels and a big satchel of gold." The shadows morphed into a woman waiting by a huge tree. "She was by an old oak tree next to the graveyard. It was so dark and foggy at a quarter to three. She was all set to leave, but he still wasn't there yet."

"And then?" Yaya asks.

"She kept waiting there."

"And then?"asks Rima.

"She saw a shadow, was it her man?"

"And then?"Utau asks.

"Her innocent little heart was beating so loud in her chest!"

"And then?" the three girls ask at once.

There was a high-pitched scream in the background. "And then people, everything just went black. When she opened her eyes she was lying on the ground, dead as dust. She looked around and the jewels were missing. She tried to find her heartbeat, but she no longer had one. So she made a vow rotting under that big tree. She'd wait for her true love to break her free from her earthy prison. She kept waiting for someone to come around and ask for her hand. "The corpse bride extends her hand out for Ikuto to take. "Then out of nowhere comes this blue-haired young man."

Kukai pushes Ikuto toward the pinkette and the two spin around a few times then release their grip and break away. "He vowed to be by her side for eternity. And that my friends, is the tale of the beautiful corpse bride!" The crowd cheers and whistles after hearing the story.

While everyone is distracted by the ending, Ikuto manages to run out of the bar. The pink-haired corpse looks around, trying to find Ikuto in the crowd. She spots him running away and follows him out.

* * *

**What did you guys think! R&R this story! You know you wanna~!**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
!**


	4. Plan to Escape

**Chapter 4 is finally here! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've had to do some other important things and couldn't get to my laptop. All those who are guessing that the ending is going to be different, you're right! You just have to wait to read it! Enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

Back in the Land of the Living, Saaya was looking out of the window, waiting for her fiancé to return.

"I'm sure Ikuto's fine," Souko tries to reassure, "He's a brave young man and can take care of himself very well."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Nikaidou says.

Tadase Hotori walks into the room with a 'princely' smile on his face. Anyone who knew the real him would know that was an evil grin in disguise. "Good evening," he greets, "I hope you don't mind, but I have terrible news for the Tsukiyomis. You see, Ikuto has gone missing. He's nowhere to be found."

"Oh, dear," Souko exclaims, "That can't be true! We need to find him before dawn!" She burst into tears at the news of her lost son.

Back in the Land of the Dead, the pink-haired corpse was in the town square searching for her 'husband'. "Ikuto," she calls, "Where are you, darling?"

Miki was inside her head, literally, talking to her about him. "If you ask me, your blue boyfriend is a bit jumpy, yet calm at the same time."

"He's not my boyfriend. He's much more than that. You were there at his proposal." She kept calling out to him. "Ikuto! Ikuto!"

Ikuto was behind a statue, avoiding the corpse bride. He ran farther away as Amu was trying her best to follow him. He hid inside a coffin as the pinkette passed him. A spider came down to him and sad, "Married I see, desu. That's so sweet!" Ikuto slightly jumped and ran out of the coffin. He keeps on running until he reaches a dead end. He uses his cat-like agility to climb up the wall.

When he reaches the top, he is pulled up by the pinkette at the top. "You could've used the stairs, you know," she giggles. She leans on one of the railings and exclaims, "Isn't this view just beautiful up here! I could stare at it forever! Well in this town, everyone has forever to do anything." She motions Ikuto to a coffin-like bench and he sits with her.

"Look," the bluenette starts, "I am really sorry, but I have to—"

"Amu," the girls cut him off.

"What?"

"That's my name. I'm Amu Hinamori. I thought that since I know your name, you should at least know mine." Amu gives him a small smile. "Oh by the way, I have an early wedding gift for you." She hands him a light brown box with a navy blue bow. "Go on," she insists, "open it."

Ikuto complies and opens the gift. In the box is a bunch of bones. They magically leap out of the box and form the skeleton of a cat with a purple collar around its neck. The cat meows and wraps itself around Ikuto's leg.

"Don't you remember this little guy" Amu asks, "It's your old cat Yoru. The collar even says his name." She takes the collar's tag and shows it to Ikuto. "He's really cute."

Ikuto lightly chuckles, "You should've seen him with fur. My family always loved him. My parents were the only ones that ever accepted him, or really anything."

"I'm sure they would accept me," Amu calmly states.

"At least you don't have to meet him." His eyes widen as he gets an idea of how to escape the land he was in. He smirks and says, "In fact, you should meet them. We should see them right now."

Amu smiles brightly and responds, "That's a perfect idea! Where are the buried? Where do they live?"

Ikuto points upward and says, "They live up there."

"Oh, they're still alive. Well there is one way we can get up there. I'll bring you there." She grabs his hand and takes him to a large gray tower. They go up a very tall case of wooden stairs and at the top was a large library piled with books. "Elder Tsumugu," Amu called, "It's me, Amu. I need to ask a favor."

A tall corpse with spiky brown hair and gold eyes was sitting at a dusty old desk, reading a book. "Ah Amu, how's my little sparrow? And who is this fine young man?" he asked.

"This is my husband and we need to get to the Land of the Living."

"Oh, my dear sparrow, why would you want to go up there when everyone is practically _dying_ to get down here," Tsumugu asks and then sighs, "Well I'll see what I can do." He starts looking through the whole library before he found a special dark green book with yellow lines on the spine and starts flipping through it. "Ah, here it is a shugo haunting spell. Now, if you want to come back to the Land of the Dead, all you have to say is chara. Be careful up there." He took an egg from a crow's nest and cracked it above their heads.

Amu and Ikuto closed their eyes and, when they opened them back up, they were in a forest in the Land of the Living.

* * *

**There's Chapter 4! Sorry this chapter is shorter than the others. I'm also sorry that I didn't write it sooner, as I say again. I'll try to make Chapter 5 faster.**


	5. Living vs Dead

**There's not much to say. I don't own Shugo Chara or Corpse Bride.**

* * *

Amu looks up and gasps. "Wow," Amu exclaims, looking up, "I've lived so long in the other world that I almost forget how beautiful the moon is!" She begins dancing around Ikuto with a small smile on her face.

_She looks so happy like this_, Ikuto thinks, _Wait! Just think that now's a good time to get away!_ Ikuto gently grabbed Amu's shoulders and set her down on a rock. "I want you to stay here while I get my parents. So don't move from this spot and don't peek."

"Alright," Amu responds, her smile growing wider and she looks in the opposite direction that Ikuto was planning to go in.

The blue-haired boy backs away slowly and starts running. He suddenly stops running and looks back. A strange feeling in his chest tells him not to try and deceive the pinkette or else she would be hurt. Ikuto just shrugs it off and keeps running. When he gets to the mansion, he notices that door is locked so he tries to find another way in.

Back in the forest, Amu keeps waiting and waiting until Miki's voice sounds in her head. "Listen to me. I'm your conscience. I have a bad feeling about—"

Amu just shakes her head, causing Miki to fall out. "Chew on someone else's insides for a change," she snapped, "Ikuto will come back just like he said."

Miki retorts, "If I wasn't living in it, I would think that you lost your mind. If you think he has a reason for taking this long, why don't you go ask him?" She points to Ikuto's footprints and Amu starts walking in their direction.

Back with Ikuto, he was climbing up a tree to what he thought was his parents' window. He gets to the top and looks in it to see Saaya talking to herself about her 'beloved fiancé'. Ikuto groans and thinks; _she'll just have to do in telling about where I've been._ He climbs into the room and taps the red-head's shoulder.

"Ikuto~!" she squeaks, clinging on him like no tomorrow.

"Saaya," Ikuto groans, softly pushing her away, "I need to see my parents immediately. It's very important."

The girl just gives him a confused look and says, "What can _possibly_ be more important than being with me? We can get married now and live happily ever after!" She leans in to kiss him while he slowly backs away.

Ikuto takes a glance at the window to see Amu climbing on the rail. The bluenette takes Saaya's face away from the window to not let her see Amu. The windows fly open to reveal Amu in all her scary beauty. "Ikuto, I just wanted to—" the pinkette pauses when she sees Saaya and grips Ikuto's arm. "Ikuto…who's this?" she asks, lightly glaring at Saaya.

Saaya answers, "_I_ am the great Saaya Yamabuki and I happen to be Ikuto's beautiful fiancé! Who are _you_!" She points an accusing finger at Amu.

Amu shows bitchy Saaya her ring. "_I'm_ his wife."

"IKUTO," the red-head screeched, "How could you!"

Amu's glare hardens as she says, "Chara," pulls Ikuto out of the window, and a flock of blackbirds simulate darkness around the two. When the crows dispatch, Amu is mere inches away from Ikuto. "You lied to me," she yells, "just so you can go back to that other woman! You're married to me!" She falls to the floor and puts her head in her hands.

"You don't understand, Amu. We're too different. You're dead and I'm alive. I would never marry y—" he stops himself.

"Oh," the pinkette responds with her bangs covering her eyes, "I see." She pushes past him and runs off. Ikuto looks at her disappearing figure with widened eyes and a pang in his heart.

Amu gets downstairs, throws her veil off, sits on her coffin bed, and starts plucking flowers from her bouquet. "Roses for eternal love, lilies for sweetness, forget-me-nots." She throws the bouquet far and starts crying.

Su, the widow spider, comes down from her web and lands on Amu's shoulder. "Why so down~ desu?"

"Maybe he's right," the pink-haired corpse responds, "Maybe we really are too different."

"Maybe he needs some sense wiggled into his head," Miki says, squirming up to her, "I could do it."

"Maybe he belongs with her, Little Miss Living, with her warm cheeks and beating heart."

**(The link to my video for the Tears To Shed song is on my profile)**

Su comforts her, "You have so much more than her. She can't hold a light to your beautiful smile."

"Well how about a pulse?" Amu asks.

"It's overrated," Miki replies, "He just doesn't know the you that we know." Su grabs Miki and they come down together on a web.

"You don't understand," Amu says, grabbing Miki's tail down, causing the two to shoot back up, "She breathes air and I don't. If I'm cut with a knife, I don't feel pain. I guess that, even though I'm not alive anymore, I still have some tears to shed." Amu lies back down on her bed and starts to cry. Miki and Su just sigh and crawl away to give their pink-haired friend some alone time.

* * *

**There's Chapter 5! Sorry that I couldn't get to you guys sooner. I'll work extra hard on Chapter 6!**


	6. New Found Love and Reunions

**Chapter 6 is right here! I don't own Shugo Chara or Corpse Bride! ENJOY!**

* * *

Back in the Land of the Living, Tadase plots to start his evil scheme. He walks into the room where the Yamabuki parents were in and states, "Oh, that Tsukiyomi boy. He leaves a wonderful woman like Saaya for someone else. It's just criminal to think about it. If she were mine, I would give her all the wealth she was meant to have!"

"Well," Mrs. Yamabuki starts, "your wife is a very lucky woman."

Tadase feigns sadness and replies, "I'm not married. I was engaged but, unfortunately, tragedy took my beautiful, blushing bride away from me. I was going to give her all the love and _money_ I have."

Nikaidou and Yukari exchange glances with the same thought in my head. They went up to Saaya's room to tell her the news. "Our dear Saaya, we have found you a better husband," Nikaidou tells her.

"Really~" Saaya squeals, "Is he as handsome as Ikuto?"

Her mother answers, "Yes he is, and also much richer."

"YAY! I can't wait!"

The Tsukiyomi parents were still desperately looking for their son. "Oh where could he be?" Souko cries.

"I'm sure we'll find our son," Aruto says, trying to calm her down again.

Outside of the tower in the Land of the Dead, Ikuto was practicing apologizing to Amu. He was never one to say 'I'm sorry' to anyone. "I apologize for…too formal. Hey, stop crying…that sounds too rude." With a deep breath, he goes back inside and decides to wing it. When he opens the door, he sees Amu playing the coffin piano and singing **(A.N. She's playing and singing Tears to Shed)**. "Amu," Ikuto speaks up, "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean what I said. You're really great and very talented. That melody is beautiful, too."

Amu looks at him with wide eyes. "But still, you lied to me." She goes back to playing the sad tune on her piano.

Ikuto sits down and starts to play as well. Amu and Ikuto go back and forth, playing their tunes. Then, Ikuto starts playing a song especially for Amu. "You have a lot of kindness in you," he tells her.

"Thank you." She gives him a sparkly smile.

They decide to walk around town to get to know each other better. The two went on and on about one another, listening to the wonderful stories that they had to tell. Ikuto's heart was beating faster and faster at each passing minute with the pinkette. _She really is beautiful, even if she is dead_, he thinks to himself. He gives his first genuine smile to her and he felt so much better for doing so.

Ikuto had to get a drink of fresh water, actual water from underground, from a fountain. He suddenly hears voices, one of them was Amu's, from the room close by. Curiosity gets the best of him, so he decides to eavesdrop a little. Amu was talking to Utau, Rima, and Yaya while they cooked. Elder Tsumugu comes into the room. "Amu," he says, "there is something that we need to discuss about your marriage."

"Isn't it wonderful," the pinkette exclaims, "He's so kind and caring, yet also very mysterious in—"

"There is a problem with it."

Amu's eyes look shocked. "What do you mean?" She sees Miki squirm out of the book Tsumugu was holding and picks her up. "Miki, did you know about this?"

Miki slightly nods and says, "Yes, but only after he told me."

The elder interrupts them. "It says here that the vows only remain till death do you part. And death has already parted you two."

The pink-haired corpse grabs in horror. "There has to be another way!"

Su comes down and interrupts. "We're sorry~ desu, but the only way to do so…is to kill him~ desu."

Amu gasps again. "No! No, that can't be it! I don't want him to die! I…I…I love him too much!"

Ikuto's eyes widen as he keeps hiding behind the door. _She…she said that she loved me!_

Miki speaks up, "Ikuto will have to recite his vows in the Land of the Living and drink poison to join you in death."

"I could never ask him to do that."

Ikuto appears from behind the door and pulls Amu into a warm embrace. "I'll do it," he whispers into her ear, "I'll give you my heart by dying for you. I promise."

Amu and Ikuto were standing on a large stone pedestal to make an announcement all the dead townsfolk. "Attention," Ikuto declared, "Amu and I are going to be married up there! All are invited to come! We need some fast preparations!" Everyone separated to prepare for the wedding.

Su and her spider friends patch up the rips in Ikuto's navy blue tuxedo. Utau, Rima, and Yaya bake a beautiful cake for the occasion. It had skulls and bones made of frosting on it. Everyone starts walking to get to the Land of the Living.

Back up there, Tadase and Saaya's families were gathered for the pre-wedding feast. Everything was very quiet. Suddenly, a lime green fire lights the fireplace behind the new couple. All the corpses and skeletons enter while all the mortals scream in panic. Tadase is frightened and hides under the table. He was arrogant but also a big cry-baby. Then, all the dead rampage the town. A little child walks up to one of the corpses. It lifts the kid up to meet at eye-level.

"Grandpapa," the child says and hugs the corpse. Soon, all the living recognizes the dead in a wonderful reunion.

Back inside the mansion, Tadase hugs Saaya. "Okay, we're going to take all the money we can and just leave."

"I'm sorry," Saaya answers, "but my family has no money. It's what you have that will save them. If that's all you came for, then I'm going back to Ikuto!" She stuck her nose in the air, walked out of the house, and went to the church to find her first fiancé.

* * *

**There's Chapter 6! Get ready because the ending is coming very soon! This ending has a twist that you'll never believe! Later!**


	7. The Marriage is Final

**This is the last chapter you guys. I want to give a Thank You to the users who follow this story and the users who added it to their favorites list! Enjoy the 7****th**** and final chapter!**

* * *

The church was packed with corpses and humans. The organ starts playing while Ikuto stands at the altar. Amu starts walking in with her fixed up wedding gown that Su designed and created. She smiles at Ikuto and he smiles at her. When the pinkette makes it to the altar, Ikuto holds her hand gently so it wouldn't fall out.

Tsumugu starts his usual speech. "Dearly beloved and departed, we are gathered here today to join this man and this corpse in holy matrimony."

Saaya opens to door to the church, to see Ikuto next to Amu at the altar, and she starts walking up by the side of the church.

Ikuto starts his vows, "With this hand, I will lift your sorrows." He grabs the empty gold cup. "Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine."

Amu looks Ikuto in the eye and starts her vows. "With this hand, I will lift your sorrows." She grabs the red bottle of poison and pours the liquid into the cup. "Your cup will never empty for I—" she stops when she sees Saaya hiding a few feet away. "I will be…I will…I will be…"

Ikuto finishes for her, "I will be your wine." He lifts the cup up to his mouth, but Amu stops him from drinking it. The crowd gasps at Amu's abrupt action. "I can't," Amu whispers, "I can't do this to the man I love. I was a bride, but my dreams were taken from me. But now, someone else needs her chance." She motions for Saaya to come out of hiding.

The blue-haired boy mentally growls at the sight of her as she runs up to him and hugs him. "Ikuto-koi~! I missed you so much!" Ikuto doesn't return the hug but, instead, stares at Amu.

"How touching," Tadase's voice rings throughout the church, "It almost makes me want to cry. The two lovers are together at last." He walks up to them.

Amu's eyes widen at the sight of Tadase. "You," she murmurs.

Tadase recognizes the corpse bride. "Amu," he murmurs back.

Amu glares at him and raises her voice. "You! You left me…for dead!" The audience gasps with shock present on their face. "You were the one who killed me! You only wanted my money, so you fulfilled the 'till death do you part' and took all the riches for yourself!"

Tadase goes by the altar, chuckling. "Well then," he takes the cup, "there should be a toast. To Amu; always the bridesmaid but never the bride." He drinks from the cup and immediately drops it and falls to his knees. His skin turns a deathly pale and he stops breathing. The corpses drag him away to be buried, never to return.

"Ikuto-koi!" Saaya squealed.

Amu begins to walk out of the church with saddened eyes.

"Amu, wait!" Ikuto calls to her, "I want to fulfill my promise." He gently caressed her pale cheek with his warm hand. "Amu, I love you and I want to be with you forever." He turned to Saaya. "Saaya, I'm sorry, but I never loved you. It was all arranged and it was all in your head." Saaya burst into tears and ran out of the church, leaving Amu and Ikuto alone in the huge church.

The bluenette goes up to the altar to drink the poison but none came out. So he decides the next thing. He takes a knife that one of the chefs dropped, slashes his wrist, and falls to his knees.

Amu runs up to him in a frenzy of panic. His skin color now matched hers and there was no more life in his eyes, yet they still sparkled like sapphires. He pulls her close into an embrace and states, "I may now kiss the bride." With that, he passionately kisses on her cold lips. She returns the kiss on his now cold lips, as well. "I…love you…Amu," he says in between kisses.

Amu and Ikuto break apart. She looks up at him and says, "I love you, too, Ikuto. Now we're together _forever_."

A swarm of bright blue butterflies surrounds the couple and sends them straight to heaven, where they can have their happily ever after.

_**The End**_

* * *

**There you go! A totally different ending! R&R this now complete story please!**


End file.
